


praesidia mihi quam ego volo (protect me from what i want)

by Ariesgirl666



Category: AHS Apocalypse, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bad Future, Blood Magic, F/M, I don't know when this takes place, Nothing here is healthy, Villain Wins, a lot of blood, ahs levels of disturbing i guess, alternate timeline? future fic? au? who knows? not me, don't hold me accountable for this, hints of mallory being an angel/something other than a witch, michaellory, millory, my first het work and it's this?, stevie nicks is okay, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: “You aren’t even a real witch, little one,” he says and his voice is impossibly gentle. “Why don’t we stop pretending?”





	praesidia mihi quam ego volo (protect me from what i want)

**Author's Note:**

> all the Latin is courtesy of google translate  
> i wrote this listening to abinczycka55's millory playlist

“Come out of your little circle, Mallory.”

His black boots carelessly kick aside the body of another witch as he steps closer towards her. Mallory keeps murmuring in Latin, the blood flowing from her hands forming a perfect circle that even the Devil can’t cross.

“You aren’t even a real witch, little one,” he says and his voice is impossibly gentle. “Why don’t we stop pretending?”

“ _Abite satanas, me solum relinquatis et revertere ad infernum,_ ” Mallory murmurs, and the magic in her blood hisses at the proximity of his darkness.

He crouches, his knee inches above the pool of blood on the marble. “I’m not leaving without what I came for,” he tells her patiently. Mallory closes her eyes. “ _Sororibus custodi me.”_

“Your sisters are dead, Mallory.”

_“Me solum relinquatis et revertere ad infernum. I pertinent ad caelum.”_

**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

Mallory’s eyes shoot open at the familiar voice as Coco enters the wreckage of downstairs lobby. “COCO NO!” she screams, and her magic circle shimmers, falters. Michael smirks cruelly -he’s gone and back in a moment, holding the witch by the throat. Coco’s blue eyes, hopelessly confused, find Mallory’s.  
“Mallory? What’s happening?” she whimpers. “Where’s Cordelia? What happened to the academy?”  
“Come out of the circle,” Michael intones again, and Mallory swallows hard and shakes her head once. “ _I pertinent ad caleum. Revertere ad infernum!”_

“Have it your way,” the Devil drawls.

 _“Voco te,”_ Mallory whispers, trying not to hear her best friend’s screams. _“Spiritus lumine._ The white spirit light will protect me.”

“Will it?” Michael asks, amused, and Mallory feels hot blood dripping onto her face. Mallory flinches and opens her eyes. Coco’s still alive but barely -Michael tilts her forward so that her beating heart carries her blood inside Mallory’s circle, splashing the oh-so-carefully placed lines of blood into disarray. Mallory fights the urge to be sick as her protective magic sputters and dies.

Coco’s body hits the ground with a harsh crack and Michael extends a hand to her. “Time to go, Mallory. I have other appointments to make.”

In the ruins of her school, Mallory finally breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to murder coco since she first came on screen and it was way less satisfying then i thought  
> oh well


End file.
